


Can't Jump the Track.

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: After School Nightmare
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Thinking of you, ftm character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mashiro has never masturbated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Jump the Track.

Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe.  
"Breathe" Anna Nalick.

Mashiro has never masturbated. It would have been, he had always thought, to accept his lower body as normal. If he was to touch his... there, it would betray who he was. A man.

 __

 _\--sou kissing him, pushing his mouth open with his tongue, twining his tongue with his and flipping the tip against the roof of his mouth, as if desperate for the touch and the taste of his mouth, breaking completely apart from his usual behaviour--_
  
That isn't to say that he hasn't felt the need to do so before, but if there's something his body has taught him is to stop those urges before they've even managed to deepen his breath. Mashiro knows how to control himself.

 __

 _\--sou's body was stronger than his and he had known this but it felt different like this, so close, so personal, sou pressed completely against him, feeling the warmth of his body despite their uniforms; he felt a shiver go down his body and there was another one under his fingertips when sou pressed a leg between his knees--_
  
He rolls to his stomach and presses against the mattress, closing his eyes tightly, hiding his face against the pillow, trying to breath calmly again. It had been one of the many reasons Mashiro had started practicing kendo, after all. The chance to learn how to breathe and how to regain his mental control when he needed it, and he needs it tonight.

 __

 _\--sou had moaned into the kiss and he had been sure he had felt his cock harden against his thigh; it made him wonder how it'd feel that, not only to have a cock as he should and have an erection when aroused, but how it would feel to touch sou's erection, to curl his fingers around him, perhaps even have sou inside him--_
  
He's just feeling agitated. It's natural, after all. Mashiro takes another deep breath and counts his heartbeats. It's natural that he's agitated, after the last few weeks, starting with his body men-doing that and the especial classes, his relationship with Kureha. It's obvious that Sou kissing him, that Sou disrespecting him like that bothers him so much. It would've been weird, he thinks, if it hadn't.

 _  
_

_\--he had wanted to touch him. had wanted sou to moan again, to gasp, to make his heartbeat quicken like his did; for a long, treachorous moment, he had wanted sou to...--_


Mashiro is unable to sleep that night.


End file.
